


lost words

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kind of angsty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark said donghyucks love would be safe with him





	lost words

**Author's Note:**

> omg hi ^__^ i wrote this like in an 2 hours bc i miss markhyuck. this really won’t make sense and; the bio is so ugly and half assed but i tried ? also Forgive my grammar/misspelling. so uh have fun ?

“ you didn’t have to kiss her... you just- why please.” donghyuck said from the couch. “ i’m not even sad or mad none of that but i just want to know, all those times we’ve kissed, all those i love you’s, did they mean nothing to you ?” donghyuck sounded so tired, mark couldn’t stop his throat from getting tighter. “donghyuck. you mean the world to me, in t-this universe, i only know you. i love you. i love you so so much.” he said as he sat next to donghyuck on their couch. he didn’t know why he kissed her, he didn’t know what to say. “i just can’t lose you, duckie. you’ve helped me become the person i am today. you’ve helped me through so so much, losing you kills me to even think about.” mark tried to give donghyuck eye contact to see his face, to be able to see his real emotions. there was nothing. not sadness, not anger. just disappointment. “ mark, i love you too. i’m not angry or sad or anything, i just don’t know why you kissed her. that’s all i want to know. you know i trust you, i’ll always trust you. i gave you everything and i’ll continue to do so but please just tell me why you had to kiss her” donghyuck was begging him for an answer. an answer that mark wasn’t sure he had but he has to give donghyuck the truth even if there is none. “ i was kind of attracted to her. i know i should’ve told you but i didn’t want you to think something that wasn’t there. i don’t like her. i feel attraction towards attractive people like anyone does but i don’t like anything more. that’s as far as it goes.” mark said looking straight at donghyuck so donghyuck knows that mark is being sincere. when mark finished talking, donghyuck broke. mark saw the way donghyucks face contorted, the way his lips were shaking, the way the tears from his eyes dropped thicker and harder. mark couldn’t help but feel broken as well. he can’t belive he was the one who caused this when he’s promised to himself and to donghyuck that he’d never hurt him. he caused donghyuck to feel this way. he brought donghyuck closer to him and every second that passed of donghyuck sobbing, marks heart was breaking. “p-please please don’t leave m-me, mark i love you ‘o so much. i know i’m overreacting over a stupid kiss but you could’ve told me that you were attracted to h-her. mark. i’m so so ‘cared of losing you. you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” donghyuck said as he tried to break any space that was between him and his soulmate. as mark was hearing donghyuck ramble on, mark relived just how mad he was at himself. to make donghyuck, the sun, his energy, doubt himself even more then he already does makes mark so angry at himself. donghyuck felt mark shaking. he moves his head from marks shoulder and looks him straight in the eye. “l-look at me. mark.” donghyuck says with a shaky breath, he hated how obvious it was on him whenever he stopped crying. mark finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at donghyuck. “i’m overrea-“ donghyuck said before he was cut off by mark. “don’t. duckie, you are not overreacting. it still makes me so angry that you don’t know how much i love you and the reason for that is My own fault. i know i’m not the best with most words but right here in this moment i’m telling you that you are the life of my life. you’re my soulmate. the reason i even exist. i know you don’t like it when i say that or even think it, but it’s true. i could never leave you. i would never even try. it’s my own fault for not telling you because i thought it would be better that you didn’t know. but of course, i was wrong. i just want, no, need. i need you to know that you are the life of my life.” mark finished off by kissing donghyucks tears away. “i love you.” they both said. mark could tell that donghycuk was tired. he wrapped donghyucks legs around his waist and wrapped donghyucks arms around his neck. he carried him up the stairs, into his room and layed him down. he went to get one of those big shirts donghyuck basically lived in. he changed donghyuck and delicately as if donghyuck was a flower. donghyuck loved that so much about mark. the way mark treats donghyuck like he’s the most precious thing to him. he loves it so much. mark took his clothes off and finally went in to give his soulmate well deserved cuddles. instantly their bodies tangle up and donghyucks positions himself right on top of marks heart. he hears the way marks heart was slowly beating. “i’m sorry.” mark said barely above a whisper. he knew donghyuck was awake. “i’m sorry, too.” donghyuck said in the same tone. after a few minutes, they both fell into deep sleep surrounded by only eachother, protecting themselves from the dark.

they were alright. they always will be.


End file.
